1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a portable practice putting green or so-called "putting clock" having a sheet of flexible material simulative of a golf green surface with a plurality of openings defined therein simulative of golf green cups and which can be rolled into a compact coiled configuration for portability and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of devices for putting practice by a golfer. None of the prior art devices, however, include all of the elements necessary to provide a portable practice putting green realistically simulative of an actual golf green and which is also configured for convenient and compact storage.
For example, a realistic putting green should include a cup which is elevated above the level of the starting surface because such is encountered with actual golf greens. Additionally, actual golf greens present variable contours which prevent a straight roll of the ball. A realistic practice putting green should also provide contours which can be selectively varied. Furthermore, a golfer encounters different putting distances and such should be provided by a practice green.